Love Before Evil
by Jessica682
Summary: Even most Death Eaters have loved at one point in their life. DM/OC


**Hi. This is my first story I'm posting on here so it might not be that good. Leave a review telling me if you liked it, hated it, or how to improve if please. It really would be helpful.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or anything from a Harry Potter book. That is all J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

**Love Before Evil**

"Karina! Supper" Her mother called out.

"In a minute mum!" She responded. Karina was in the trees watching a boy around her age with striking platinum hair, and mystifying gray eyes. Karina had turned when she called to her mother and turning back, found that the boy was gone. She was shocked. How had he managed that?

"Looking for me?" A voice asked behind her. As Karina turned to look at the boy, her brown hair whipped at her face. She brushed the shoulder length hair back.

"Why yes, actually. Who are you?" Karina knew this could be seen as rude but did care. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, and may I so kindly ask who you are?" He was polite, but his eyes told her differently. His eyes look as though he was dangerous, but how could that be? He's ten for crying out loud!

"Karina Lynn Longington. May I so kindly ask what you were doing before?" She was mocking him, he knew this to be true.

"I haven't the faintest idea as to what you are talking about." He lied. He didn't know if she was a muggle or a witch. Her mother had been firm in making them stay here for the summer and this place was crowded with muggles.

"Your lying. Your a wizard aren't you?" She prodded. This girl was very demanding of answers and he had just barely met her!

"Yes, so I am assuming your a witch?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just a muggle who know all about witchcraft and wizardry." She stated sarcastically. "Now Draco, I must be going to dinner before my mum comes with a search party. Can I see you again? Tomorrow?" Karina was an only child and rarely saw other children, much less those who could do magic.

"Why not. Meet me here at 4." And before she could say anything he walked away from her.

Karina got up and walked back to her house, thinking of this Draco guy. She ate her supper in silence as she did the rest of the night as well. The next morning Karina dress in a purple summer dress, and to go with it, a purple flower was conjured into her hair, which laid in soft curls today.

She arrived in the trees exactly at 4 to see him already there.

"Well don't you look nice today." Draco smiled as he saw her. Karina blushed timidly.

"Thank you. So Draco, what are you doing in my place of muggle town? No wizards or witches ever come here." Karina was very curious and will do anything to find out the information she wants.

"My mother," he scoffed, "she insisted on coming here this holiday. I think she's gone mental." Karina giggle.

And that is how it went for the rest of the summer. The two young children met in the trees everyday at 4 and left giggling at 7. They asked each other random questions, and played games. At the end of the summer, they promised to write to each other, but neither got a single letter from the other. So they went without talking until a year later from their departure.

_

* * *

_

_One Year Later_

"Mother, I am fine! I don't need your help!" Karina exclaimed. Although she was only 11 years old she had a fiery spirit.

"Fine. I just worry about you sweetie. Your my first child to go to Hogwarts." Karina rolled her eyes. Her mother is using the your-my-oldest card again.

Just after the summer with Draco ended, her mother and father were expecting another child. She had come just two weeks before Karina was due to attend her first year at Hogwarts and was named Alyssia. Karina loved her baby sister and was heart broken to be leaving her already.

"Send my tons photos of her. I don't want to miss anything!" Karina reminded her mother.

"Yes, yes now hurry. The train will be leaving shortly." Her mother kissed her head and Karina stepped onto the train. She searched, hoping to find an empty compartment, but luck was not on her side today. Sighing, Karina gave up, and turned to the compartment nearest her.

"May I please sit here? Everywhere else is full." She looked at the three guys. They were all first years like her, and also like her, they all already had their robes on.

"Well Malfoy?" The much chubbier one asked, but Draco was not paying attention. He was staring at the girl in front of him, shocked.

"Karina?" He asked bewildered. She looked at him and she instantly knew it was her best friend.

"Draco? Is that really you?" She asked. She was still standing in the door-way so Draco could look her over easily.

He saw her once shoulder length hair had be grown to mid-back and was surprised to see she wasn't as much as a little girl anymore. She now seemed older.

"Why of course. May I be so kind as to as you to sit?" He used the phrase that became their catch phrase this summer. She smiled, but briefly and sat on the opposite of him and looked directly out the window. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave.

"Flower? Are you okay?" Draco moved close to her. Karina shut up eyes trying to ignoring the nickname he knew she always gave into.

"Fine." She said sternly. She looked at him and her face softened. "Why didn't you write to me as promised?" she quietly asked.

Draco felt his stomach drop. He hoped she wouldn't bring that up.

"I didn't know what to say." He tried meekly. The glare Karina gave him was murderous.

"That's a lie, and a bloody bad one at that! You promised. You told me you'd write me everyday then come back in the summer once more. That was all a lie!" She was angry. No, not just that, she was pissed. Draco could tell, so as to avoid her angry and questioning face, he looked down.

"I'm sorry. This part summer we all just stayed home. Father was very busy so he couldn't come and mother wouldn't come without him. And I was simply scared to write you. I thought you would think I sounded boring in a letter." Draco whispered gently.

Karina was truly shocked. But this did not soften her.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry too." She stated.

"Why?" He looked up to her face only to see coldness.

"I can't be your friend. It was all fun and games at first but lets face it, we're 11, we need to focus on school." It was a horrible excuse and she knew it but before he could answer, she stalked off.

After storming out of the compartment, Karina found a new one with two guys, one was Ron Weasley and the other was the famous Harry Potter. They talk all the was to the castle and became great friends. While waiting for the teacher to come back for the first years, Draco came up to the 3 friends, not noticing Karina.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco went on the say how he was better for Harry to be friends with than Ron when I stepped up.

"Leave him be Draco. Just because your rich doesn't mean your better than anyone else." She sneered. He looked hurt.

"Karina...your standing up for the blood traitor? My father says-"

"Your father isn't always right Draco! He followed the Dark Lord, but he fell. He thought you and I were to be friends, and maybe someday married, but he was wrong about that too wasn't he? And who is he to judge who is a blood traitor?" She seemed to forget others were around, as did he. Their eyes were locked, daring the other to back down when the teacher, came back.

"We're ready for you." And with that she led the first years into the great hall.

As the sorting went through, Harry, Ron and Karina were placed in Gryffindor, along with Hermione Granger and Nevielle Longbottom, while Draco was placed to Sytherin.

Karina and Draco rarely saw each other, which Karina was extremely please about, yet sad about at the same time. It made no sense. Draco was upset about this. He wanted to see her, to hear her voice but had no such luck for years.

_

* * *

_

4th Year

_The Triwizard Tournament._ What a joke, Draco thought. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and met the blue eyes of Karina. She mouthed _Stop staring at me._ to him but he shook his head. _We should talk. _Draco mouthed to her. He felt his heart leap in his chest and was confused. Why did that always happen when he sees her? He did not know what his feeling for her were, but he was determined to find out.

Karina was trying to listen to what Harry was saying to her, but she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He was her first friend after all so how could she say no to him? She sighed and looked at Harry. It was no surprise to anyone that he liked her, and she felt terrible for leading him on. She liked Harry as a friend or brother but nothing more. The guy who has her heart stole it 4 years ago; Draco Malfoy.

That is why it hurt so much when he did not mail her, and why she gave up his friendship. She knew it would be wrong too meet with him but was curious. One day her curiosity would get her hurt.

Dinner soon ended and she locked eyes with Draco again and nodded. She bid her friends goodbye and walked out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him get up and follow her. When Karina got to the hall, she looked around but didn't see him. She was confused.

"Where did you go ferret-boy?" She muttered to herself. Suddenly she was pulled into a broom closet.

"Draco?" She asked.

"No, it's Voldemort, of course it's me! Karina we need to talk." Karina sighed. She pulled out her wand.

"Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up letting her see Draco's face. He once beautiful face seemed strained now. There were purple bags under his eyes and his platinum hair didn't seem as soft as usual, as though it lost it's luster.

"We had to do it here?" She asked somewhat annoyed. He chuckled at her discomfort.

"Yes, seeing as your Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin, we had to do it here. Look Karina, you were my best friend that summer and I knew I should have mailed you, and I don't know why I didn't and I sorry. Will you please be my friend again?" Karina smiled. This was the apology she always wanted. She hugged him, which he took as a yes. He smiled and squeezed her back making her squeal.

After that they become open with their friendship. Everyone thought they were crazy, out of house friendship? It was know, and somewhat common but definitely not between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The people most upset about this friendship was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy. Blaise was actually pleased with this friendship, seeing that he could see the look in Draco's eyes when he looked at her.

"How could you do this? And now of all times? Harry needs our help!" Ron yelled at Karina for the 5th time that day. She was starting to get extremely irritated with his behavior.

"Goodness Ronald, it's not as if we're dating!" Karina felt the blush come to her face but ignored it. "We're just hanging out, talking! And what does this have anything to do with Harry? I can still help Harry!" The common room was staring at the two now, including Harry and Hermione, who were sitting on the couch trying not to get involved.

"Your giving the enemy his secrets!" Karina scoffed.

"How is he the enemy? He's not a champion, or in a different school!" She argued. "If anyone's fraternizing with the enemy it's–" But Karina stopped herself. She chanced a glance Hermione who met her eyes and silently begged her not to tell. Karina sighed.

"It's who?" Ron questioned. Karina shook her head.

"No one. But listen Ronald," he voice turned cold, "You will not question who I'm friends with, you will not yell at me in front of the whole common room again and you will not do anything to ruin my friendship with Draco Malfoy again, got it?" He weakly nodded. "Good, now Hermione, may I speak to you?" Karina turned to her and smiled.

Hermione nodded and they walked out of the common room and into the corridor for dinner.

"Hermione, you need to tell them." Karina spoke softly. You would not think this is the girl who just yelled at Ron.

"I-I can't. You heard what Ron said about you and Draco being friends, I just can't. He'd kill me!" Hermione whined. Karina hated seeing her like this, lying to her own friends, but did not know how to comfort her.

"Well see you in the common room later?" Hermione asked. Karina nodded and sat at the Slytherin table next to her favorite Slytherin.

"Hey guys." She said to Draco and Blaise. It was odd for her to sit at the Slytherin table but people were slowing getting used to the fact now.

"Hi Flower." She smiled at her nickname. Draco gave it to her that summer four years. At that time, Karina was obsessed with collecting flowers and saving them until they die.

"So Draco, did you ask anyone to the yule ball yet?" Karina asked casually. She was desperate for information.

"No, why would I? It's not for what, a month?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's three weeks, but if you wait until the last minute you wont get anyone at all." With that Karina got up and left. She was walking toward Gryffindor tower with somone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a broom closet. It was the same one as the one Draco and her regained their friendship in.

"Who are you?" She snapped. A wand lit in between them and saw her captor was Draco. She sighed. "Draco, what do you want that you had to drag me in here?"

"Look Karina, I wanted to ask you someone and I want it to be a surprise until that day." He looked into her eyes. "Will you go to the yule ball with me, and be my girlfriend?"

Karina was extremely shocked. "Y-You want me?" she stuttered out. He nodded. She smiled and moved forward so their lips were almost touching. "Good, I want you too." She then moved and their lips collided. The kiss was more that Karina ever thought it could be. There was a subtle gentellness to it but the passion quickly overtook it. They both pulled away breathless but kept their heads close enough to be able to feel each others breath on each others lips.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Karina whispered.

"Me too." With that they kissed again.

Later that evening, the couple was in the room of requirements, deeming the broom closet was too small for them.

"When did you know?" She asked softly, playing with his hands.

"When did I know what, love?" He kissed the side of her head. She looked up at him.

"When did you know how you felt for me?" He smiled.

"Well, in the back of my mind, since I met you. I just truly realized how I felt we when became friends again." She smiled. "And you?"

"I always knew." They ended their moment with a small peck, which blew them both away.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
